wyneirafandomcom-20200213-history
The Branded Palm
The Branded Palm '''were a faction of organized blood hunters who operated primarily in Unsere. '''General The Branded Palm are primarily an organized guild of monster hunters centered in the city of Völkervier in northern Unsere. The world has no shortage of monsters of every variety, and the Branded Palm provides a unique means by which to see those monsters destroyed. For while there are many groups in the world that would see an end to evil, only the Branded Palm is willing to systematically employ blood magic as the means by which they see their quarry slain. Whether given to the Branded Palm as a child, or if a candidate joins willingly as an adult, every hunter within the guild has dedicated themselves to the extermination of that which threatens the borders of civilized society. This dedication comes at a price to both hunter and clientele alike. For while the hunters of Branded Palm have taken on the burden of blood magic to arm themselves on their hunts, clients of the guild are expected to bear the burden of payment for services rendered in all but select situations. History The original leadership of the Branded Palm, "Die Roten Kleriker" or "The Red Clerics" are the first and last practitioners of a centuries-old religion born in the early years of peace between Dwarves and the Krovi. Tracing back to an Eisenholde cult devoted to the immortality of the mountain and power and permanence of rune script, a splinter sect of the cult, known as Die Roten Kleriker, became enamored with Krovi beliefs regarding the immortality of the spirit and the power of blood (which the cult already would spill in its own rituals, with beliefs regarding the "returning of iron" to the mountain), made example by the Krovi's powerful blood magic put on display during the Goliath Wars. After the wars, the inquisitive dwarves of the newly founded Völkervier "collaborated" with (well-paid) Krovi tribal elders, learning to commune with the spirits of their own dwarven ancestors as well as incorporate the usage of blood into their own rune magic, all in the pursuit of fabled eternal life. The most unusual product of this collaboration however came neither from dwarven nor goliath minds, but rather the creative enterprise of a rare Folk practitioner of (what was at the time) the mere decades-old religion. Blending the traditions of dwarven alchemical science, Krovi herbalistic expertise, and a human's creative vision, the Branded Palm developed what would solidify their place in Völkervier's future. From the halls of a fringe blood cult striving for immortality arose the first Blood Hunters in Unsere. Initiation Every year, the Branded Palm is petitioned by hundreds of letters and responds to thousands of postings requesting aid in dealing with all manner of beast and devil. However, as the guild has limited resources, only petitioners able to pay for their services are considered as potential clients, and of that pool, less than half are accepted as contracts, with a single exception. When a new Hunter has completed their training, the Branded Palm will assign them to a contract. If the Hunter succeeds in the hunt, they will be fully recognized as a commissioned Hunter of the Branded Palm and will be then authorized to accept payment as usual. Should the Hunter fail however, the guild will provide a new hunter to complete the contract, forfeiting payment to the guild entirely. Hunter of the Branded Palm Background * Prerequisites: Blood Hunter level 1 * Proficiencies: Choose two of Medicine, Nature and Survival * Languages: Dwarvish or Goliath * Equipment: Alchemist's Supplies, Guild Emblem representing your rank within the Hunters' Guild, a purse containing 5gp & 50sp, traveler's clothes. Feature: Guild Association Those who know the Hunters of Völkervier know that you have faced unimaginable horror and that you are no stranger to darkness. Though they might fear you, people with respect for the Hunters' Guild will do their utmost to help you fulfill your contract. This can come in the form of information, discounts, etc. depending on the person in question, their status and their particular opinion of the Guild. In Völkervier, you may lodge at the Guild Hall for succor and shelter at no cost. Suggested Characteristics Category:Faction Category:Blood hunter Category:Cleric Category:Völkervier Category:Unsere Category:Guild Category:Factions Category:Die Roten Kleriker